The amount of information from sources, such as from the Internet, continue to grow at a rapid pace. This rapidly growing volume of information provides a valuable resource for analysts searching for information on a particular topic. Unfortunately, when this large volume of information is searched, the resulting information is not provided in any manner which is easy to synthesize.
By way of example, a screen shot of the results of a search using a typical Internet search engine and using the search terms, “strategy Paychex or Administaff or Ceridian” is illustrated in FIG. 1. As this screenshot illustrates, the information is not provided in any organized and easily synthesized manner for the analyst. Typically, the analyst will need to review each of the items in the search results to determine which are of interest and for what aspect of the research. Although this method of research works, it is clearly very time consuming.